


Observing Captain Brooks Avery

by Danelle



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Brooks Avery is hot, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Captain Avery is understimated, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, L.A.P.D., Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Police, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danelle/pseuds/Danelle
Summary: The hot, well-dressed, gay Captain of the LAPD is comforted by his boyfriend after a long day.Riggs and Murtaugh enjoy the show.





	Observing Captain Brooks Avery

Roger Murtaugh and Martin Riggs observate Brooks Avery's house near the beach. Avery doesn't know about it.

It's long past 11 pm when he comes home.  
He walks into the house, kicks off his shoes in the hall. He gets himself a bottle of water from the fridge and some aspirin from the kitchen drawer. He gulps it down nearly forcefully. On the way outside to his terrace he loosens his expensive silk tie and puts the tie pin on the shelf near the big balcony door. He opens the door with the waterbottle in hand a walks across the wooden floor to the stainless steel railing. Leaning on it with both elbows he closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. To his left the waves of the ocean sound soothing and they nearly help to put his mind at ease. He drops his head, the muscles in his neck and shoulders sore and aching.

"He looks tired."  
"Yeah. He never lets it show at work."

Avery rubs his stiff neck with his right hand, still holding the bottle in his left. He opens his eyes and stares into the dark, looking directly in the direction of the parking space where the two detectives hide in a car. But his stormy eyes are unseeing. He is deeply lost in his thoughts while the dim light on his terrace cast deep dark shadows over his face. It seems to be one of those nights where one just can't shake off the day's issues and the thoughts just keep spinning in your head.

He drops his head again. Underneath his flawless suit jacket and crisp white shirt, taut muscels are moving, begging for some comfort.

Murtaugh and Riggs realised in just that moment how hard a Captain's work must be. Both silently lost in their thoughts about their colleague.

Suddenly a car drives by the parking space, up to Avery's house, coming to a halt right in front of it. Both Detectives watching alarmed how a dark figure is getting out of it. But instead of breaking in or sneaking into the house the stranger takes a wine bottle and a food takeaway bag from his backseat and headed up the few steps to the front door, opening it with a key.

"Rog? Does Avery... have someone?"  
"I should know things like this about my former partner, shouldn't I? But I don't have a bit of a clue."  
"What about Todd?"  
"Todd? The guy he was talking to on the phone earlier in the office? Quite likely. We'll keep watching, just in case."  
"Right."

The stranger walkes through the front door, putting his and Avery's shoes aside with one hand, balancing the bag and bottle in the other.  
He's heading directly to the kitchen counter, dropping the food and drink right there.

Standing in the light now Mutaugh and Riggs can see a tall man with dark hair, tanned skin with a light shadow of beard stubbles on his square chin. Fucking handsome indeed. His broad shoulders and narrow waist are hidden under a thick sweater and just-not-too-tight blue jeans.

The man was standing at the kitchen counter, watching Brooks lean on the railing, seemingly so deep in thought that he didn't even hear him coming home. He couldn't help but smile.  
Slowly he walkes forwards stepping out on the wooden floor, straight onto the one creaking floor board. Immediately the LAPD Captain snapped to attention and turned around. At the sight of the mysterious man, Brooks' look softened and his stiff posture faded. He returned a small smile and turned his back to the railing, leaning on it with both his forearms.

"Hello."  
"Hey. Long day?"  
"The longest."

And with that the man closes the small distance between the two of them and kisses Brooks' lips. Plain and bold pressing their lips together. After a few seconds when the two part Brooks has closed his eyes, unwillingly opening them again with a small smile over his face. The man finally takes the now lukewarm bottle of water from Brooks' hand and places it on the mahagoni table behind him, wearing a wicked grin. With dark eyes staring into Brooks' stormy bright ones he whispers: "I brought us dinner, hun. But your arse in this pants with you leaning oh-so-casually against the railing made me hungry in a very different way."

Brooks couldn't hold back a giggle at that but fell back to his thoughtfull mood at once: "Todd, Darling, I really appreciate your charming compliment but I feel like I was hit by a train, still draging my head along."

"Oh, Captain Avery, I have a wonderful idea how to ease your pain.", Todd answers playfully.

With a peck on his cheek, Todd begins to push Brooks' suit jacket off of his shoulders and turns him around, so Brooks now rested his tired body against the table, while carefully draping the jacket over one of the matching mahagoni chairs. Todd put a strong calloused hand on Brooks' neck and drew him in for a much more passionate kiss making Brooks whole body relax. He pulls away the already loose tie, deposing it on the chair, all the while working on deepening the kiss the two of them are sharing.

"Seems like Avery gets some action tonight, huh?", Riggs says with a wink.  
"That's gross, Riggs. We shouldn't sit here and watch my former partner and our boss getting laid on his terrace."  
"Calm down, Rog. We're just doing our job. What are you afraid of? To see your boss' dick being larger than yours?"  
"What? No, I'm just not... not... not into this kind of sex."  
"Gay sex? Cause, Rog, I can tell you for sure, that you don't have a problem with Avery being gay. And this is not about watching two guys fucking, it is about protecting Avery's life. If they try to kill him, he's got no chance of reacting in time as he might be a bit... distracted.", he mentioned with a onesided grin.  
"I hate you.", Rog answered after thinking it over for a few seconds, shifting in his seat.  
"So we're gonna stay for the show. Besides, it is much more fun than you think.", Riggs said while winking at him with an evil smirk.  
"Don't wink at me like that... Wait, what do you know about...? Oh, I don't even want to hear it!"

On the terrace Todd's sweater just joined the jacket and tie. He's now fighting with the small white buttons on Brooks' shirt while Brooks worked on Todd's belt.

"How... you... always...?"  
"Shhhhh, Darling, I'm gonna take care of you. Lie back and let me show you why you love me. so."

The "so" was emphasized with a lick over Brooks' just freed nipple, making it impossible for him to find a witty answer. Brooks just relaxed back on the table in joyfull bliss.  
How did Todd always do this to him? Turn all the headache-causing worries in his head into the thoughts of a horny teenager. A bit of kissing and being undressed by his boyfriend having him all needy and his cock already pressing hard up against the fabric of his suit trousers.

He feels victorious when he finally opens Todd's belt and fly and helps his lover out of his jeans, which landed on the chair along with Brooks' shirt, his trousers and some socks.

Both their hearts are hammering as the men melt into their searing kiss, desperatly licking their way into the others mouth. Their bodies pressed hard against each other. Fitting into each other perfectly.

"He's quite in good form, our Captain.", said Riggs absently tracing the line of his own hardening cock.  
Roger noticed Brooks shoulders being musceld and strong, his stomach being lean with a hint of a sixpack coming through. His arms, currently wrapped around the similar built man, looking strong, but not overly musceld, like really gained from work and not in an overpriced fitness studio. Brooks' hands were burried in Todd's dark hair, just long enough to burry one's fingers in it. Brooks Avery's fingers, that were able to pull the trigger and shoot the bad guys, that sign papers that can decide about life and death all day long and that probably could fit perfectly up ones ass.  
"Where did that come from?", Roger mumbled to himself, shaking off the thought while just feeling a bit too hot in the car.

Todd meanwhile pushed Brooks back until his tighs hit the table and pushed him down on it for good. Getting up again Todd takes in the sight of Brooks lying there in nothing but his black retro shorts, that leave nothing to his imagination anymore, his stormy watery blue-gray eyes wide open with blown pupils and breathing harshly through his slightly parted lips. A sight that spoke of pure lust and want.  
Todd bent over again starting to kiss Brooks' jaw. And neck. Running his hungry lips over his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart and then...

"Good lord!", Brooks moaned as Todd bit his nipple gently.

"Ooooooh", as he licked over the other one.

A whole body shiver as his hands ran down his sides.

A hushed and breathless "Yes", as his fingertips slide under the hem of his shorts.

A sharp hiss as his cock was finally freed with a swift pull.

Brooks head was pressed firmly to the hard table underneath him. The situation nearly overwhelming him. He felt dizzy although we was lying. And then Todd was over him again. Smiling like am idiot.

"I love you.", he said as Todd was bending down to kiss Brooks and their naked, hard cocks touched. They moaned into each others mouth, barely moving because that would be to much to take.

After a view moments of getting used to it, the searing desire came to a whole new level: desperation.

"I need you inside me. Now. Please.", Brooks breathed into Todds ear. After one last kiss Todd gets down on his knees, lifting Brooks' feet to rest on the table beside him.

The sight from the car was marvellous: Brooks with legs spread wide open and a very big, straight, swollen erection dripping from precum.  
"I can't hold back anymore, sorry Rog", Riggs said hurriedly as he opened his jeans and got out his own hard prick desperate for attention. He starts stroking it, focussed on the tight pink hole of Brooks' ass.

On the terrace Todd had got their lube and put a generous amount of it on his left hand, then closing the bottle and putting it aside. With his right hand he grips the base of Brooks' big swollen cock and licks it from base to tip while he starts to massage Brooks' pink, tight ring of muscle.

"Ohfuckohgodohmyfuuuuuuuk",Brooks got impatient, keening and pushing himself down on Todd's fingers. Slowly and swiftly he put in two fingers at a time, they weren't doing it for the first time, so he knew what the LAPD Captain really needed. Todd kept his fingers still and at once swallowed down Brooks dick.

"Yeeeees, oh, yeeees", Brooks let out a stream of profanities while Todd worked on him slowly and teasingly, inside and out. Brooks was on edge, feeling dizzy and hot and not longer able to control his body, when his hips startet to move in the rythm of Todd's movement, swirling hid tounge around the big cock, sucking and licking and massaging it like he really meant it. Holding on tight to the table was all Brooks could do to not lose it completely.

"Fucking hell...", Riggs said breathlessly, now stroking his dick furiously while Roger was simply unable to look away from the passionate scene on the terrace.

"I need you now. Please. I'm ready.", Brooks whispered into Todd's ear and then dragged him up in a heated kiss, tasting himself on the other man's tounge. Todd fully obliged this time, lining up his cock and slowly but steadily pushing into the tight, wet heat that was Captain Brook Avery's flawless arse.  
Todd let out a a nearly animalistic grunt while Brooks arched his back beautifully unable to speak for a moment. They started moving together in a perfect rythm for both releasing sweet noises and gasps. Brooks on his back kept his eyes closed, hands pressed firmly on the table now, lust rippling through every muscle. Todd's thrusts became more harsh and he lost his rythm, his partner knowing that this meant he was close. But Brooks never minds, as the frantic movements of his lover lead to stroking his sweet spot. Every. Single. Time. "Oh my fucking... Goooooood. I'm close. I'm gonna come. Oh, I love you, I... goooooo..." was the constant stream of babbling coming from Brooks' mouth while his lover kept thrusting into him like mad, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Well, that's a stable table, still not giving in to our Captain enjoying himself so... carefully gentle", Riggs smirked, hard cock in hand.  
"Mhm", Roger mumbled quietly, not able to look at his partner like this.  
"Oh, fuck...", Riggs moaned when an especially load groan came from the terrace. And that did the trick for him, coming all over his hand in a car next to his partner. The smell of cum hanging heavy in air.

That loud groan had been the very happy ending of Brooks Avery's lover, coming inside the LAPD Captain's hot, tight arse. And the pulsating feeling of exactly that, was what pushed Brooks over the edge. Every muscel of his body tensed, he shakes like a leave until he finally reaches the release he so craved.

Hot white ribbons of hot cum spurting all over his tense stomach and chest. The second the fluid lands on his skin, all the tension leaves his beautiful body completely.  
Todd has done a good job. Captain Brooks Avery is lying on his back, boneless and relaxed as he is trying to slow his racing pulse back to normal.  
His lover, much in the same state, bending over him and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"Hungry?"  
"Starving."

With that the two lovers go inside, both having broad smiles plastered on their faces to eat their dinner.

Riggs and Murtaugh driving home in silence after Bailey and Bowman take the next observation shift. They never talk about that again. And they never talk about how Roger had the best sex EVER that night with his wife, of course not at all thinking about tough cops with hard dicks.... never ever.


End file.
